Lemon Oneshots (LOR)
by FutureIncoming
Summary: Each chapter is a non-canon Lemon Oneshot for my story (Love's, Life's, Our) Rhapsody. Each chapter involves the love, lives and lemon flavored relationships of characters such as Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi, Kiba, Kurama, etc.


A/N: Hey guys. Just wanted you to know that this is in fact a non-canon lemon oneshot of Ch. 3 of my (Life's, Loves, Our) Rhapsody aka "LOR" story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And I cry everyday because of it.

Warnings: Strong Language and Strong Sexual situations

* * *

The unintentional party went on into late at night and only ended because Iruka made us. He said it wouldn't be right if teachers and the principal kept a bunch of students up on a week night. Though looking at Tsunade it looks like she didn't care a bit.

When the others left it was just Kiba, Gaara, my brother and I and soon Kurama left leaving me alone with my two prisoners. It's pretty safe to say that I forced them to watch two movies and listen to three albums before we went to bed.

…

I know I said I wasn't interested in Gaara, but just because I didn't want to ruin our new friendship doesn't mean I don't recognize how attractive he is. From his slender body to his porcelain skin, then there's his edgy dark clothing and slick red hair. Everything about him exudes sex and he's just so damn fuckable.

When we sat in my room watching the movie I couldn't help staring at him. Imagine a dark room with only the TV screen lighting the place. It flickers on and off illuminating the area and reflecting off our skin. Gaara looks forward with a sort of scowl on his face meaning he's probably disapproving of something in the movie plot. His skin glows with the glimmer of the movie and his hair, though unkempt, lays nicely over his head. I'm openly staring at him and wishing I could move the red strands aside with a single finger so that I could see those emerald eyes laying under extending eyelashes.

Imagine me openly staring at him as we sit side by side and gazing at his lips. Bright pink lips that shouldn't be allowed on a boy. Big and inviting, I want to just inch closer to them. Closed lips with closed eyes I reach out to them hoping to be welcomed with the kiss that I desire….

"Shit look out behind you!" Kiba yells out while getting out of his position of laying on his side with his arm holding his head up on the floor.

With popcorn flying everywhere thanks to the dumb oaf knocking over a bowl of popcorn I'm knocked out of my trance and look away from Gaara just as he begins to smirk.

…

Since he made a mess of my room Kiba had to sleep on the floor and not the couch. I swear if I see him try to even put a finger on the couch his butt is out in the cold. At first he complained, but after his head hit the floor he was out like an obnoxious lamp.

"Where's the sleeping bag?" Gaara asks me looking around.

"Don't worry about it you're sleeping with me tonight," I tell him.

"What?"

"It's ok I won't touch you. I just have to get the sleeping bag out of storage and that's too much of a trek at two o'clock in the morning," I lie while looking at my clock to sell the fib.

"…No," and with that he turns around facing the couch.

I grab his arm and pull him down onto the bed beside me, "Sleep. It's late and we have school in a few hours," I tell him as I get under the covers and lay on my side. I feel him start to crawl off, but I grab his arm again, "Don't make me tie your arms to this bed," and finally he submits.

…

An hour, an hour of lying in bed and nothing. No sleep, no lambs, no nirvana, though I'm not even sure what exactly nirvana is, just nothing.

I look over and see that Gaara's fallen asleep with his face right next to mine. He's a quiet snorer compared to the trash-compactor on the floor. He sleeps peacefully next to me and I can't help being amazed by him. I keep saying that I'm not interested, but it's a lie. I can't help it something about him just makes me want to touch him and kiss him. Quickly and softly I kiss him on the forehead before kissing his nose and finally his lips. They're soft and tender just as I imaged them as I continue to take advantage of my new best friend.

Slowly he starts to stir awake and when he opens his eyes I let go of his lips and stare back at him.

"I thought you weren't interested?" he says with open eyes and an expressionless face.

"I lied," I say while staring back, "Sorry."

I roll over to my side and look at him as he moves over to lay on his back and stares at the ceiling before asking, "Why are you doing this?"

"I can't help it. I'm sorry," I say before using my right hand to slide down his chest over to his crotch. I begin to squeeze onto it and kiss his neck, "If I go too far just tell me."

He turns his head to face me and stares again into my eyes before pushing his head forward and kissing me head on, "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask.

"For caring," he responses.

I scoot closer to him and start to really rub onto his crotch as we kiss deeper. My head is on fire with passionate sensations. From the feel of the heat radiating from his body. To the sweet kiss that makes me want to cry with joy. Then his member radiates off of the fabric separating our embrace. I begin to grind into his side which gets a whimper out of him.

"What was that?" I ask with a mocking smile.

"Shut up," he threatens.

"Aww you don't have to be like that Gaara. We're having fun aren't we?"

"Bastard, you were just apologizing to me a second ago."

"You're so cute when you're angry," I say while crawling on top of him and kissing a trail down from his lips to his neck before pulling his shirt up and kissing all over his chest.

"Then I must be fuckin' adorable 24/7," he argues while holding back moans.

"Shush Gaara. Don't wanna wake up Kiba," I say while kissing down from his chest to his stomach and the hem of his pants. Slowly I unbutton his pants and pull them down to reveal my prize, "Oh look at that. It is the same color after all! Naughty Gaara must have had to die it all when his siblings weren't home."

"Don't speak of them and just suck me," he practically growls.

"What was that?"

"Suck me off you bastard!" he yells before pushing my head down on his dick.

I engulf it in one go and begin to bob up and down on his beautiful appendage. I try to lick the underside as I suck up and down on his shaft. Then I take it out of me before licking it all over and sending my friend into what I think is nirvana. I take a moment to look at the hot slutty and sweaty mess that's my new best friend and can't help being turned on.

"You like that Gaara?" I egg him on while jacking his cock, but he's too lost in lust to fight back.

I lick the bottom of his balls by trailing the veins before sucking one into my mouth and trying to suck the other. I try to put them both in my mouth but it's too much to handle. This whole time Gaara is writhing under me and moaning like a cat in heat. I reach up to rub his abs as he begins to talk dirty.

"Fuck Naruto. Ahh Naruto," he repeats.

Hearing the living wet dream pant my name turns me on to no end and I begin to go into fury mode trying to get him off. I use a new technique I learned on the internet and begin to blow on his dick as I go down on it and sucking it with a slight hint of teeth as I raise my head to make him feel a hot and cold effect. I continue to do this which makes him get louder and louder.

"Shh. You don't wanna wake up Kiba," I say.

"Too late," he says from behind me scaring both of us.

Gaara and I both look up to face him and one of us is more shocked than the other to see Kiba staring down at us while rubbing his crotch.

"What the hell Naruto. You were gonna break our new friend in without telling me?" He says before pulling his shirt off giving us a show of his perfect abs, pecks and that insatiable happy trail.

"Sorry about that, but you don't get him. He's mine for tonight," I tell Kiba before going back to sucking Gaara off.

"Fine then. I'll just use your hole instead," And after the sound of a zipper I feel something poking my ass, "And to get back at you we're not gonna use lube and don't worry I'm clean."

He pulls down my pants before spitting on his dick and then shoving it into me in one go.

"DAMN IT!" I yell out letting go of Gaara's dick for a second, but am quickly forced back down on it.

"Don't stop," Gaara commands while his hands push my head on his tool.

"Oh he's rough. I think this'll work out," Kiba adds before beginning to fuck me with no abandon.

There I am on all fours with one best friend fucking my mouth as the other slams into my backside and I can't help feeling like I'm in heaven. There might be something wrong with me.

"Fuck yeah bitch. You like taking my big dick don't you?" Kiba says not looking for an actual response.

"Oh fuck. Fuck." Gaara adds.

I moan onto his dick as Kiba continues to pound my ass and slaps the side of it with his hand to further demoralize me. Gaara then holds my head into place and begins to jackhammer his cock into me.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He repeats while speeding up his thrusts.

"You about to cum Gaara? Go on cream this bitch's mouth. Make him drown in that shit!" Kiba commands before lying down on me and kissing my cheek. He then moves his head to lick the underside of Gaara's balls while fucking me hard.

"Fuck!" Gaara yells before unloading himself into me. I feel his juices filling me up and try to taste as much as I can before either it's swallowed or spilled out of my mouth. The boy under me continues to convulse as he finishes his climax as the boy above me starts to pick up his already lightning speed thrusts.

"Ok Naruto. Get ready for it. You know I'm clean so I'm gonna unload in your guts. Get ready to get filled with my baby makers! AH!" he yells before slamming into me one more time and laying all his weight on me while marking my insides as his.

I feel his dick jumping inside my ass and with his deposit sent in Kiba lets me go to roll over to the side and I do the same to get off of Gaara. We all just lay there panting for a second as we try to come back from the mind-blowing sex.

"Next time you tell me when you two are doing it," Kiba demands in between big gasps of breath.

"Will there be a next time?" I ask looking over at Gaara.

"If I didn't want there to be a next time I wouldn't have let the first time happen," he tells me looking at me weirdly, "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Yeah a real idiot," Kiba agrees.

"And what kind of friend molests his friend while he's sleeping?" Gaara continues.

"Oh whatever. You liked it," I pester him.

"Yeah you did like it. I heard it from over there," Kiba half-heartedly points to the other side of the room where he was sleeping.

"Oh shut up!" both Gaara and I yell.

We continue to bicker for a few moments before we fall asleep and right before I close my eyes I can't help, but notice a shadow moving under my door.


End file.
